Henge is Troublesome
by FoxyGirl0413
Summary: Naruto is a girl but uses henge so everyone thinks she's a guy. It was all going fine until the genin teams were picked. Now she has to deal with protecting her secret when at the same time falling hard for a certain Uchiha. ON HOLD!
1. genin teams

****

A/N::::My new fanfic! I have absolutly no idea if I'm going to finish it. It depends on how many reviews I get for this chapter. For those reading my other fanfic I have no intention of stopping it. In fact that one will probably come before this one. Anyways enjoy the story.

**I DO NOT, WILL NOT, AND NEVER HAVE OWNED NARUTO!**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**Henge is Troublesome**

**1**

Uzumaki Naruto walked towards the Ninja Academy. Today was the day the Genin teams were picked. Although there was a grin on his face he felt like frowning. Two days ago he figured out that he contained the nine tail fox. And according to the Hokage he had to choose weather or not to tell his new teammates the truth. The truth is he is really a she in henge. After the Kyuubi was sealed the Hokage thought it best if everyone thought that she was a boy. That way people would think she was stronger and could hold the beast better. Needless to say that didn't work, the villagers and some ninja just beat her twice as hard. She only dropped the henge completely when she was alone, she missed her female body a lot so she made the Harem no Jutso. It's her just a few years older and nude.

"Demon." she heard someone whisper but she just kept smiling like an idiot and trying to decide if she should tell them. When the academy came into view she decided that it depended on who her teammates were.

* * *

"Team seven is Uzumaki Naruto..." Naruto looked up from her slumber waiting to hear her teammate's name, "Haruno Sakura..." Naruto jumped up and cheered, trying to keep her facade up. She was a _guy _so therefore she has to _like _a girl. Even if it was a bitchy one. "And Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto's mood instantly became gloomy while it was Sakura's turn to cheer. This wasn't an act, Naruto really did hate Sasuke.

"Your jounin-sensei is Kakashi." Their teacher Iruka said after the two teammates calmed down. But Naruto wasn't going to let this go! "Iruka-sensei, why do I have to be paired off with the Uchiha!" she screamed in outrage causing everyone in the room to either sigh or glare.

"Naruto the teams were selected to be equal, since you had to lowest grades in the class you were paired with Sasuke who had the highest." Iruka explained. Then something happened that would change everything. The guy sitting behind Naruto caused Naruto to fall forward. And Sasuke who was turned around at the time unfortunately caught Naruto...with his lips.

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled when she saw the scene. Uzumaki Naruto was kissing Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto acted disgusted but she secretly liked the feeling of the young Uchiha's lips. Iruka, who found out that Naruto was a girl a little more then a year ago, couldn't help but chuckle causing all three teammates to glare at him.

"Um...Team eight is..." Iruka went on telling the rest of the students who their teammates were before finally finishing. "Your sensei will be here soon, take this time to get to know who your teammates are." And without he walked out of the classroom. As soon as he was gone Sakura pounced on Sasuke, asking him if he will go out on a date with him. Needless to say he said no. Meanwhile Naruto glared daggers at her two teammates.

_"I'm definitely not telling them!" _she screamed to herself, _"Iruka-sensei, when I get my hands on you and that old man!" _

**The Hokage's office**

The Hokage sneezed and chuckled to himself as he gazed down at the Naruto in his crystal ball. _"What are you thinking about?" _he questioned before turning to the person standing in front of him.

"Why have you called me here Hokage-sama?" the ninja asked, his mouth covered by a mask.

"Your new team is interesting indeed, and there are some things you should know before you meet them." Sarutobi said with a smile.

_"Why do I always get the weird team!" _Kakashi screamed to himself but kept his outer appearance free of emotion.

"Haruno Sakura has a joint personality. Although on the outside she acts sweet her inner-mind is completely different." Sarutobi told him, "Uchiha Sasuka, as you know, is the last Uchiha. I want you to watch him for I sense if he is not careful he will go power hungry trying to kill his brother."

"And the last one has the fox in him. I know about that Hokage-sama." Kakashi said looking at the clock. He only had two hours to laze around and read his books.

"You're are planing on being late anyway Kakashi so there is no need to rush. Yes Uzumaki Naruto does have the nine-tailed demon in her, and she knows that he is there." Like all great ninja Kakashi read underneath the underneath. "Naruto is a girl?" he asked and Sarutobi nodded his head. Kakashi groaned. _"I definitely always get the weird team." _

"Right now Naruto is trying to seem as boyish as possible so she has a pretend crush on Sakura. And things might be a little heated for I just saw Naruto and Sasuke accidentally kiss." Sarutobi smiled and Kakashi almost laughed. _Almost_.

"You only have an hour until you're officially late. You can leave now." Sarutobi smiled and Kakashi bowed before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**Two hours later**

"HE'S LATE!" Naruto yelled from her seat in the classroom. They had been waiting for their sensei for about three hours now and they all were getting impatient. Naruto was the only one who showed it.

"Shut up Naruto he probably has a very good reason for being late." Sakura said, _"HE BETTER OR I'LL RIP HIS HEAD OFF!" _inner-Sakura shouted and Sakura promptly agreed. Of course Sasuke contributed to the conversation, "Hn." Naruto, being the prankster that she is, got up from her chair and started setting a trap.

"Naruto what are you doing!?" Sakura yelled in outrage, even though she thought the sensei deserved it.

"He's a jounin, he's not going to fall for a stupid prank like that." Sasuke said in a tone that clearly said that he was almighty. "Dobe." he add as an after thought. Not long after Sasuke said that did Kakashi enter the room. The door opened and an eraser fell on his silver hair, covering it with dust. If it wasn't for the Uchiha pride Sasuke would have either laughed or gaped at the man.

"My first impression of you is...I hate you." he said causing the laughing Naruto to stop laughing and glare at her new sensai.

"Be on the roof in five minutes." and with that he vanished in a swirl of leaves, leaving three very confused genins in the classroom.

* * *

Five minutes later three genin and one jounin stood on the roof, staring at each other. Finally Kakashi spoke, "Lets get to know each other." he said with a smile, "Your likes,dislikes, and dreams." he added.

"Why don't you got first sensei." Sakura said in her overly sweet voice that made Naruto gag.

"Alright. My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have many likes, and many dislikes. And my dreams are none of your concern."

_"What the hell! All we learned was his name!" _Naruto yelled to herself before quickly paying attention to the others again,

"Your turn Pinkie." Kakashi said,

_"PINKIE!" _inner-Sakura yelled. "Um names Haruna Sakura, I like..." she giggled and looked at Sasuke, "I hate Ino-Pig and Naruto! And my dream is to be..." she once again looked at Sasuke and giggled. Kakashi tried not to sigh, Sasuke tried not to move away from the pink haired fan girl, And Naruto was trying her best not to laugh her head off.

"Um...Okay..." Kakashi said, "Blondie you're next." ]

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto...Remember it! I like Ramen, training, and Saskura-chan.." Naruto looked over at the girl sitting next to her and put on a fake cheery grin. Kakashi was the only one that knew the blonde haired _girl _was lying through her teeth.

"I hate the three minutes it takes to make ramen, and people who underestimate me, and I HATE Sasuke-teme!" in all four minds the picture of Naruto and Sasuke kissing appeared and all had to stop themselves from making an reaction.

"And your dream is...?"

"I'm gonna be the greatest Hokage ever!" She practically screamed at the man.

"Now the emo-boy." Sasuke ignored the nickname and went on to explain himself, "Uchiha Sasuke, I don't really like anything and I dislike almost everything. My dream...no...My ambition is to kill a certain man." Kakashi once again repressed a sigh and looked over his students.

_"A two-minded annoying fan girl...The Kyuubi container who's a girl pretending to be a boy...And a revenge seeking Uchiha who is most likely to go mad if he isn't careful. Yup! My team is definitely the weirdest team." _Kakashi them explained to them that they were to meet at training ground seven the next day at five-thirty in the morning. Right before he disappeared in a puff of smoke he told them not to eat breakfast unless they wanted to throw up.

"Hey Sakura-chan want to go on a date with me!?" Naruto yelled _"SAY NO! PLEASE say no!" _she pleaded and got her wish for Sakura turned her down and Naruto pulled a depressed act before running off to get dinner. Sasuke watched the blonde leave him and Sakura alone and as soon as the pink haired fan girl tried to advance on him he too disappeared.

* * *

At his apartment Sasuke ran a finger over his lips and thought back to when him and Naruto kissed. As much as he hated to admit it, he liked the feeling of the dobe's lips on his.

_"I think I'm gay!" _he shouted to himself before a second later denying it and saying, "An Uchiha simply cannot be _gay_." he said before stripping his clothes and getting in the bath he had prepared.

**XOXOXOX**

**A/N::::Okay that was chapter one. I hoped you liked it as much as I liked writing it. Out of the whole chapter my favorite it the part where Sasuke thinks he's gay! I couldn't help it and had to put that in. I already started the next chapter and it will probably be put up sometime this month...no promises though.**

**P ~ is for the PEOPLE who love fanfics!  
L ~ is for the LOVE shared in reviews!  
E ~ is for the EXCITMENT that happens when waiting for a new chapter!  
A ~ is for ASKING for reviews!  
S ~ is for the SILLINESS of this poem!  
E ~ is for the ENERGETIC feeling you get reading fanfics!**

R ~ is for the RETARDNESS of this poem!  
E ~ is for EVERYTHING Naruto related!  
V ~ is for VISITING !  
I ~ is for the INVITATION to another world!**  
E ~ is for the EXSISTANCE of fanfiction!****  
W ~ is for WELCOMED feeling you get every time you log in!  
**


	2. Survival Test

**A/N:::: I finally had a chance to finish this chapter. Hope you like it!**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**Henge is Troublesome**

**2**

The night before she and her team were to be tested by Kakashi, Naruto ran towards the Hokage's office. Once she got there she kicked the door opened and stood panting in front of Sarutobi.

"How the hell can you put me with Uchiha and Haruno!?" she shouted at him and dropped the henge on her. Her short spike hair was now long and in pig tails, her thin lips became full and glossy, and she shortened by about an inch. Her well toned chest disappeared to reveal Naruto's breast, and her rough skin and pudgy stomach disappeared to reveal smooth skin and a flat stomach. If anyone where to see her now, excluding the Hokage, they would have thought she was the most beautiful ninja in the academy, and indeed she was.

"Well Naruto, you had some of the worst grades in the class. It's tradition to put the last in class with the rookie of the year." he explained causing the blonde girl to glare daggers at him.

"Oh and just to tell you, Kakashi knows that you're a girl." he told her and her glare subsided.

"I decided not to tell my team unless the situation calls for it." she told him and he nodded sadly.

"I think that is for the best. The fan girls around Sasuke wouldn't like it to much if someone as beautiful as you hung around Sasuke." he chuckled and she blushed faintly, "Speaking of Sasuke, how was your first kiss?" he asked,

"It was wond...HEY!" she screamed only causing him to chuckle even more.

"Hokage-sama." a familiar voice said and Naruto turned to look at her white haired jounin sensai.

"Ah! Kakashi, you're only two hours late." Sarutobi said but it fell on deaf ears as Kakashi was giving Naruto all of his attention. Both Sarutobi and Naruto watched as Kakashi's one eye moved up and down her body until finally,

"PERVERT!" Naruto yelled slapping the man across the face. It was amazing seeing as he was a very high up jounin. The Hokage chuckled a bit as Kakashi got up to show half his face was red.

"Y-You wanted to see me." Kakashi, not chancing another glance at the blonde haired girl.

"Yes, Kakashi I figured that you wanted to see Naruto in her real form and now you have." Naruto was still seething when Kakashi turned around with one wide eye.

"T-This is N-N-Naruto!?" Kakashi shouted and Naruto had to smirk, it was always fun to get someone flustered.

"Hi Kakashi-sensei." she said in a soft and smooth voice, something that was completely different from her regular loud male Naruto voice.

"Oh my Kami." Kakashi muttered and Naruto smirked once again before turning back to the old man himself.

"I'm gonna go now." Naruto said before transforming back into her male double, "See ya old man!" she yelled before running out of the room.

"Um." was all Kakashi could say causing Sarutobi to chuckle.

"She certainly is beautiful isn't she." was all the old man said before the two got down to work.

**Training Ground 7, the next day**

Naruto was the last to show up at the training grounds, once there she immediately put up her act and started asking Sakura for a date. She secretly smiled when Sakura rejected her. She was unaware that a certain Uchiha was staring at her the whole time.

"I'm hungry!" Naruto complained after about an hour of waiting. She should have guessed that Kakashi was going to be late seeing as the Hokage was always congratulating him for only being a few hours late.

"Shut up Naruto!" Sakura screamed at him even though she was very hungry too, "You're so annoying." she muttered before going back to begging Sasuke for a date.

_"Not as annoying as you." _Sasuke thought before going back to ignoring both of them.

* * *

Five hours later Kakashi walked up to the training ground only to see all three of his students were sleeping. He briefly wondered how Naruto kept her henge up even when sleeping. He walked closer to them, about to wake them up when Naruto's eyes opened and she sat up.

"About time you got here." she mumbled before kicking Sasuke awake. Well she was going to kick him awake but unfortunately Sasuke chose that moment to wake up too and he caught Naruto's foot.

"Only in your dreams dobe." Sasuke said before letting go of her foot and standing up. As soon as he turned his back Naruto grinned and crept over to Sakura's sleeping body. "WAKE UP SAKURA-CHAN!" she yelled as loud as she could and grined when she got the desired affect. Sakura jumped up and landed on her back, completely shocked about what just happened.

"Now that everyone is up I'll explain the rules." Kakashi started, "You must each get a bell from me by noon, if you don't you fail." he said and jingled to the bells to show where they were.

"But sensei there are only two bells." Sakura said, pointing out the obvious. Kakashi smiled, "That is because only two will be passing." he told them.

"You can't do that!" Naruto yelled at him.

"Yes I can, I'm your sensei." he said, a smile still showing under his mask, "Ready, BEGIN!" both Sasuke and Sakura ran off and hid fairly well in some nearby trees. Naruto, however, was still rotted in place, glaring at the man in front of her.

"Aren't you going to hide?" he asked causing Naruto to shake her head,

"Well aren't you a strange one." Kakashi muttered loud enough for Naruto to hear. "Well aren't you a perverted one." Naruto said back to him almost causing confusion for Sakura and Sasuke. _Almost_. Kakashi sighed before reaching into his pouch, this caused Naruto to become defensive. His hand pulled out and Naruto was sure it was a kunia, but she was wrong for he only pulled out a book.

"This isn't play time! Put the damn book away!" she shouted at him but he only ignored and flipped a page. She glared daggers at him before screaming in rage and attacking him. He didn't even look up from his book. Naruto went to punch him and, to her surprise, Kakashi blocked it like it was nothing throwing his own attack at Naruto. Now it was Kakashi's turn to be surprised for when he hit Naruto she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"You won't get me so easily perverted-sensei." Naruto called out from some where behind Kakashi right before Kakashi was hit, luckily he used the replacement jutsu just in time.

_"She's stronger than she lets on." _Kakashi thought as he stared at Naruto from a nearby tree. Kakashi watched for a few more seconds before jumping out of the tree and walking over to Naruto. He was still reading his book. The second Naruto saw him she charged at him with more anger then before. Kakashi, seeing this, disappeared and reappeared behind him, "A thousand years of death!" Kakashi yelled, his hands in a sign.

_"A THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!?" _Naruto thought as everything happened in slow motion. Sasuke and Sakura held their breaths waiting for the attack to come. Suddenly time sped up again and Kakashi used the sign he formed to jam is fingers in Naruto's butt. Sasuke and Sakura face faulted and Naruto shot up in the air in pain.

_"Pervert! Pervert! Pervert! Pervert! Pervert! Pervert! Pervert! Pervert! Pervert!" _Naruto repeated to herself as she came back down and glared at her teacher, "PERVERT!" she yelled, forgetting momentarily that there were people there who didn't know her secret. She didn't get a response from Kakashi so she just screamed in rage and walked away to find the others.

_"If he wants teamwork he'll get it." _she thought, knowing about the secret meaning behind the test all along.

* * *

Meanwhile Kakashi also went looking for the other two, believing that Naruto wasn't worth going after.

_"Now where could they be?" _

* * *

Sasuke was in fact only a few feet off, watching his sensei with perfect concentration. That was until someone wearing an orange jumpsuit showed up right next to him.

"Teme!" Naruto shouted a bit loudly causing Sasuke to put his hands over her mouth. "What do you want dobe." he whispered. Naruto tried to reply but because of Sasuke's hands her response was muffled. Realizing this Sasuke removed his hands.

"Teamwork." Naruto said at once, "This test is about teamwork. Think about it, have you ever seen a two man cell? Do you really think that a single genin can take down _the _copy-cat ninja?" Sasuke stared at Naruto with disbelief. He was right and Naruto was never _ever_ right hence the name 'dobe'.

"Why would I work with you." Sasuke said after a moment of silence.

"Because like it or not we're teammates and we have to learn to work together." Naruto said. Sasuke sighed while thinking about it before nodding his head. "Fine." he said. For the next few minutes the two go about making plans, forgetting all about the third member on their team.

* * *

Sakura was sitting in a bush, looking all around for her sensei and maybe a glimpse of at least one of her teammates. Fortunately she didn't see her sensei anywhere and, thinking it was safe, she crawled out of the bush to see her worst nightmare

"S-Sasuke." she whispered, her eyes opened wide and tears began to run down her now pale cheeks. There Sasuke stood leaning against a tree. That wasn't the terrifying part because Sasuke looked as if her was near death. Deep cuts and bruises covered his body and his breathing was shallow, almost as if it hurt to breath. "Sakura." he whispered before giving her one more look and falling to the ground.

"Sasuke?" Sakura said and ran up to him only to see that he was no longer breathing. She let out a shrill scream before fainting. A moment later Sasuke's body disappeared and Kakashi wondered out of some trees.

"She was easier than I thought." he muttered before walking away in search of another one of his teammates.

* * *

"That sounded like Sakura." Sasuke said and for a split second Naruto almost felt jealous that Sasuke was concerned about Sakura. Key word: _almost_.

"She's probably all right." Naruto said, pushing any thoughts of jealousy out of her head.

"Yeah." Sasuke said, eyeing Naruto strangely. _"Shouldn't Naruto be worried. After all he is the one that has a crush on the pink bimbo." _he thought to himself before going back to talking about the plan.

* * *

A half hour later Kakashi was still looking for Sasuke and/or Naruto when, to his luck, Sasuke attacked him. Luckily Kakashi dodged the attack and disappeared.

_"Where'd he go?" _Sasuke thought, _"Up. No. Right. No. Left. No. That leaves..." _Sasuke then felt a hand grab his ankle, _"Down!"_ was his last thought he for he was down into the ground. The only thing left above ground was his head which was glaring at the silver haired sensei standing in front of him.

"I thought you'd be better than Naruto." Kakashi muttered loud enough for Sasuke to hear. Kakashi failed to notice the small smirk on the young Uchiha's face. While Kakashi stared at the Uchiha's head he failed to notice Naruto sneaking behind him until it was too late. Naruto used all he strength to hit Kakashi causing the older man to fall to the ground. The Sasuke head disappeared in a puff of and the real Sasuke came out of the trees. The two walked up to their fallen sensei and before Kakashi had a chance to responde the two grabbed a bell and walked away to find Sakura.

_"They figured it out." _Kakashi thought as he got up. In the back of his mind he just knew that he was going to get laughed at when the other jounin teachers found out he was beat by a couple of genins. Just then the bell rang signaling that the test was over and Kakashi walked back to the clearing to see his three students already there. He had to chuckle when he saw Sakura hanging onto Sasuke's arm.

"Naruto, Sasuke you two pass. Sakura you're going back to the academy." Kakashi said causing Sakura to let go of the Uchiha's arm and fall to the ground._ "HE CAN'T DO THAT!" _Inner-Sakura shouted while outer-Sakura stared at her teacher, "But why sensei, we got the bells." she said.

"Naruto and Sasuke got the bells by working as a team, you passed out when you saw a simple illusion." he explained and sighed when he saw tears running down her cheeks.

_"Screw it." _Naruto thought before putting on a big smile and turning towards Sakura. "Don't cry Sakura-chan. You can have my bell." he said and handed her the bell.

"Are you sure Naruto?" Kakashi asked and Naruto nodded, "Yeah I already took the exam three times what difference is a third time."

"Well thanks to Naruto you all...pass." he said and everyone, excluding Naruto, stared wide-eyed at the silver haired ninja.

"How?" Sakura asked.

"This test was about teamwork, something I think Naruto worked out all ready." Kakashi explained, "Tomorrow you will start your missions so meet me at the bridge by noon tomorrow." the Kakashi disappeared. The three were silent for a second before Naruto jumped up into the air and cheered. "We passed!"

**XOXOXOX**

**A/N:::: Okay so that was chapter two. They pass and the next chapter will be the start of D-Ranked missions and maybe the beginning of a certain C-Rank mission. And a Sasuke might see a certain blonde out of her henge! **

**P  
L  
E  
A  
S  
E**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**


	3. Sasuke finds out?

**A/N:::: OKay here's chapter three. I had a snow day today so I got a chance to finish it. It's short but I like short chapters so I can't help but right them. Anyways I hope you like it!**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO! **

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**Henge is Troublesome**

**3**

Naruto smiled as she sat down at her favorite ramen stand. She was hot and sweaty from the team training she had earlier but she wanted food.

"Naruto! What can I get you?" the old man who ran the ramen stand asked.

"One beef ramen!" Naruto grinned, "And hurry!" she added when she heard her stomach grumble.

"Right away!" the old man said before he started to prepare what was ordered, plus extras. Forty-five minutes later Naruto was leaving the stand and twenty empty bowls behind. Naruto had to admit that she was a tomboy but like all girls she too worried about her weight. So without another thought she headed back to the training ground to work off any weight she might have gained.

**Training ground 7**

"One...Two...Three..." Sasuke counted each time he threw a kunia. Every single one hit their target and any ninja would have been happy with just that. But Sasuke wasn't, to him it wasn't enough. He wanted to be stronger, he _had _to get stronger, He _had _to kill him! He was exhausted from the team training he had earlier but he wouldn't stop, he couldn't stop, not yet!

"Damn it!" he shouted when a kunia missed the target completely. Without realizing it Sasuke was not too exhausted to remain standing. He was too exhausted to keep his eyes open. And he was too exhausted to notice a blond and orange blur running towards him.

* * *

"Shit." Naruto muttered to herself when she walked up to the training grounds and saw Sasuke there. She was going to leave but for some reason her feet didn't move and she just continued to watch the Uchiha boy as he threw the kunia.

_"Wow." _Naruto thought before shaking her head, _"What am I thinking he's an _Uchiha_! He's stuck up and conceited. And he has a million fan-girls and..." _Her thoughts trailed off as one of Sasuke's kunia missed the target. A few moments later she saw Sasuke start to sway and without thinking Naruto ran forward just as the Uchiha began to fall. Naruto managed to catch the Uchiha but in doing so managed to fall herself. She might have the appearance of a boy but she sure as hell didn't have the strength of one. _"At least not yet." _she thought before getting up and dragging Sasuke so that he rested against the tree trunk.

"Man are you heavy." she muttered. She quietly checked to make sure no one was near. And then she checked once again to make sure Sasuke was really out of it. Finally, after making sure everything was safe, she dropped her henge with a sigh.

"That's tiring." she said to herself before taking off her orange jacket and dropping it on the ground next to the tree. With out another thought she turned and headed over to the training logs.

* * *

"Ow." he whispered when his head it something hard behind him. He opened his onyx eyes to see that he was propped up against a tree. He silently cursed when he realized he had let himself pass out while practicing. He cursed himself again when he came to realize that someone would have had to see him in his weakened state. He closed his eyes once again before opening them and surveying the area.

_"How long was I out?" _he thought to himself as his eyes traveled the length of the training ground. Finally his eyes landed on a short long haired blond training not to far away. She was repeatedly kicking one of the training logs and Sasuke could just make out the layer of sweat on her skin.

"Fifty-six...Fifty-seven..." he heard her say to herself every time her foot connected with the log. Sasuke couldn't help but be slightly impressed by this since all the girls he knew couldn't even do ten. He sat there studying her form before she finally got to a hundred and turned around. When her brilliant blue eyes met his they went wide.

"Shit." he heard her mutter before she started to walk forward.

"Who are you?" he found himself asking when she was only a few feet away.

"Why should I tell you?" she spat at him before grabbing her jacket that laid next to him and walked off.

"Wait." he said as more of an order than a request. Without knowing why Naruto felt her feet stop and turn to him.

"What?" she said. He didn't reply as he just studied her more. She looked so familiar to him but he couldn't place her face any where. Only after staring at her for a few more seconds did a name pop in his head.

_"Naruto." _he thought. The girl in front of him not only had the dobe's unusual blue eyes but also his weird whisker marks and bright yellow hair. It was then that he noticed that she also was wearing the same orange clothes he wore.

"Why do you look like Naruto?" he finally asked with a tone that made it sound like she should tell him or else.

"Again, why should I tell you?" her sweet voice said to him before turning around and walking away. Sasuke said nothing more but only watched as her hips swayed and her hair bounced as she walked down the street and away from him.

_"Too much of a coincidence." _he thought before he finally pulled himself up off the ground and made his own way home.

**The next day**

Naruto was still cursing herself over her slip up yesterday as she walked towards her team's meeting place. She should have never taken off her henge. Hell, she should of never gone over to him after he fell.

_"Hopefully he'll just think I'm a relative." _she thought to herself as the bridge came into view. She took in a deep breath when she saw Sasuke standing there.

_"I can do this." _she thought before walking over to him with her head held high. Doing her best to ignore him she went over to Sakura. "Good morning Sakura-chan!" she said happily even though she could feel Sasuke glare directed straight at her.

"Go away Naruto!" Sakura shouted before running over to Sasuke, "Good morning Sasuke-kun!" she squealed.

"Hn." was all that came out of Sasuke's mouth as he turned away from Naruto and closed his eyes. Naruto watched him for a moment before she too turned away and proceeded in bothering Sakura.

* * *

"Yo!" Kakashi said a few hours later as he poofed onto the bridge.

"YOUR LATE!" Naruto and Sakura shouted at him while Sasuke simply opened his eyes and glared at the man.

"I got lost on the road of life." he said cheerfully.

"LIAR!" Naruto and Sakura once again shouted while Sasuke's glare become more angry.

"Well lets go get our missions." Kakashi said and started to walk towards the Hokage tower seemingly oblivious to the glares pointed in his direction.

* * *

A few moments later the four were standing in front of the old man himself.

"Well lets see..." Sarutobi begane, "The Fire Lord's wife's cat is missing again. A fence needs to be fixed. And...."

"I want a better mission!" Naruto interrupted, "We've been doing these lame ass missions for three weeks now!"

"Naruto shut up!" Sakura shouted as she punched Naruto before turning back to the Hokage. "Sorry Hokage-sama. Naruto's an idiot."

"It's quite alright." the old man said. "Kakashi if it is alright with you there is a C-Ranked mission that should be fairly easy." Kakashi looked at his three students who looked at him with hope in their eyes. Even if they were trying to hide it all three of them wanted this mission. "It's alright with me." Kakashi finally said.

"YAY!" Naruto shouted as she jumped up and down on her chair causing it to tip sending her to the ground.

"You're such an idiot Naruto!" Sakura said.

"Dobe." Sasuke muttered. Naruto glared at both of them but made sure that they thought it was only directed at Sasuke.

"Tazuna! You can come in now." Sarutobi said a moment before an old man drinking sake came into the room.

"These are the ninja that are suppose to protect me?" the old man names Tazuna said. "They look like a bunch of weaklings. Especially the idiotic looking midget." his comment made everyone turn to the shortest person in the room: Naruto.

"I'll kill him!" Naruto shouted before starting her attack only to be stopped by Kakashi. "It won't do you any good to be killing the client." he muttered to the girl in henge.

"Now..." Sarutobi said causing everyone to be quiet and look at him, "Tazuna is a bridge builder from the land of waves. You'll be escorting him back to his village and stay with him until the bridge is finished." he told them.

"Okay. Meet me at the North Gate in an hour." Kakashi said before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Once he was gone the others made to leave but stopped when they heard the Hokage's voice.

"Naruto stay here I need to talk to you." he said and Naruto stopped his departure while the rest left.

"What is it old man?" Naruto asked.

"I want you to be careful out there. You'll have to keep you're henge up all the time and you've never had to keep it up that long." Sarutobi said. "It's going to tire you out and even with the amount of chakra you have you won't be able to keep it up the whole time."

"I'll figure something out." Naruto told him. "And if I can't they'll figure it out eventually. Sasuke has already seen me in my real form. It's only a matter of time before he confronts me." she told him.

"Well I've told you that it's your choice. You can let everyone know when you think it's ready." Naruto nodded to the old man before turning around, "I gotta go pack. See you when I get back." she said before walking out of the door.

**An hour later**

Uchiha Sasuke stood at the gate waiting for the rest of his team. He took the little time he had to think about the certain blonde thats been in his thought lately.

_"Maybe it was his relative...no that won't work, he's an orphan. Maybe it was just him in henge...yeah that has to be it. I mean it's not like he's really a... girl?" _he thought. "Yeah right." he said out loud. "As if the dobe could actually be a girl." then he heard the sound of something dropping and he turned to see a wide eyed Naruto staring at him in shock and fear.

"Shit." was all that came out of her mouth as she stared at the Uchiha.

"Don't tell me that you _are _a girl."

**XOXOX**

**A/N:::: OMG Sasuke is going to find out!? Well that was chapter three. I hope you likes it and again I do love short chapters, they just hold my attention more then long chapters.  
NEXT CHAPTER: Team seven leave their village with the mission to protect Tazuna. Unfortunatly the mission isn't everything that it seems. Meanwhile Sasuke finds out Naruto's secret and Naruto doesn't know what to do!**

**P  
L  
E  
A  
S  
E**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**


	4. To The Land of the Waves!

**::::And I finally updated! I hope you like this chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was working on it and then I bought a new book and I couldn't put it down. Excuse and grammer mistakes it's like 4:30 in the morning and I'm too tired to check for mistakes. **

**NO MATTER WHAT I SO I'LL NEVER OWN NARUTO!**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**Henge is Troublesome**

**4**

"Don't tell me that you _are_ a girl."Sasuke and Naruto stood facing each other at the North Gate. Neither made a sound, they just stared at each other. Finally Sasuke broke the silence. "Are you a girl?" he asked.

"Um..." she never got to answer, however, for Tazuna and Sakura chose this moment to walk up.

"Hi Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squealed almost causing Tazuna to snap for he was trying to get over the hangover he had.

"Hn." was all that came out of Sasuke's mouth. He stared Naruto for a moment longer before turning around and stared brooding.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted, immediately going into character.

"Aren't ninja suppose to be quiet." Tazuna snapped with a hand to his head. Naruto, after being around a few drunk villagers, knew just what the bridge builder was going through. An evil grin appear on her face as she went closer to me.

"Ne, Tazuna are you okay!" she said loudly and close to his ear. This was payback for calling her an "idiotic looking midget."

"Quiet!" Tazuna shouted only causing him to double over in pain.

"Naruto stop it!" Sakura snapped and hit Naruto over the head.

"Well things sure are lively." Kakashi said causing his students and client to jump for he had appeared out of no where.

"You should teach this brat here to be quiet." Tazuna immediately told their sensei.

"I'm afraid that it is rather impossible to teach Naruto to be quiet." Kakashi stated. "You see Naruto is Konoha's number one hyper-active ninja. He wears the brightest orange imaginable, doesn't think before he acts, and is incredibly loud."

"Is that suppose to be a compliment?" Naruto asks, not exactly sure what her sensei was trying to say. Even if what he was sayin was a compliment or an insult the things he listed were not her. Those traits belonged to the boy Naruto, her act.

* * *

An hour into their walking Naruto was still thinking about Sasuke. How could he have found out? Her real form didn't look that simler to her boy form did it?

_"Maybe a cousin, a distant relative, even a sister! But not me! How had he even come to that conclusion!?" _Her thoughts were everywhere and she barely noticed the puddle she stepped over. Unknowingly to her, Sasuke's thoughts were also jumbled. He couldn't think of how the dobe could be a girl. There was no way.

_"He has a crush on Sakura – although that could be an act. He eats like a pig – but sometime girls eat like that too. He has that stupid perverted henge! No girl would do that – but it could just be a way to let her real self out." _No matter what he thought to disclose the fact that Naruto was a girl something always made it a possibility that he was. Suddenly both Sasuke and Naruto were pulled out of their thoughts by two unfamiliar voices.

"One down." all three genin and the bridge builder turned just in time to see Kakashi disappear in a fountain of blood.

"Two down." the voices were now coming from right behind Naruto. She knew she should have moved. All her ninja training and taught her that at that moment she had to move. Only thing keeping her rooted to her stop was the fact that she was frozen in fear. Luckily Sasuke assessed the situation and quickly acted. The kicked back both the ninjas that were standing beside Naruto and pinned them to a tree with their own chains.

"Is everyone alright." the voice made everyone jump and look behind them to see none other then Kakashi staring at them lazily.

"Where were you!?" Sakura and Tazuna shouted at him.

"Forgive me. I should have intervined earlier but I had to see who they were after." Kakashi told them. "This is a C-Ranked mission so there shouldn't have been any ninja after us. Unless there is something you're not telling us Tazuna. Those ninja our known as the Demon Brothers and they were after _you_." and so Tazuna began his tale about how and man named Gato controlled the Land of Waves and the only way to save their land was to finish the bridge.

"So basically Gato wants you gone because you threaten his control?" Sakura said receiving a nodded from the bridge builder.

"Well then we should head back to the village. This is upgraded to a B-Ranked mission meaning it's not a mission for Genin." Kakashi said, "Plus Naruto should get that wound checked out, the Demon Brothers' weapons and laced with poison." It was only then that Naruto even noticed the wound on her hand. She stared at it for a second before taking out a kunia and stabbing her hand and letting all the posion drain.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed as she watched the blood flow out of the hand. "What are you doing!?"

"We can't end this mission." Naruto muttered. "When he accepted it we made a promise to protect Tazuna from everything. I promise with my own blood that I will protect him!" she shouted and finally removed the kunia from her hand.

"That's great Naruto but with the amount of blood flowing from your hand you could bleed to death." Kakashi said and Naruto dropped her kunia and stared.

"I'm serious." he added causing Naruto to elevate her hand and yell for him to save her. Kakashi only chuckled before grabbing her hand and bandaging it up/

_" Strange." _Kakashi thought. _"The cut is already starting to heal." _He finished wrapping the wound and stood up. "Alright team. Naruto already expressed that he wanted to finish this mission. How about the rest of you?"

"You don't have to." Tazuna finally spoke. "I won't blame you if you leave me and I end up dying. You won't be there to see my grandson, Inari, and my daughter cry their hearts out at my funeral. Then when my daughter and grandson vow their eternal hatred of all ninja you won't mind, will you?"

_"Is he trying to make us feel guilty." _They all thought at once as they watched the old man continue his act until they agreed to continue.

_"Gotcha!"_ Tazuna thought at the five walked down the dirt path.

* * *

Everything was quiet for a few hours. The group crossed the water and walked a few miles before Naruto threw a kunia into a bush and almost killed a white rabit. While Sakura yelled and Naruto and Sasuke sat to the side brooding Kakashi was examining the rabit.

_"It's Spring so why is this hare's fur white and not brown?" _Kakashi found himself asking. He knew the answer, the color meant that this rabit had been kept in a cage. Which meant...

"DUCK!" Kakashi yelled and everyone fell to the ground just in time to see a large sword slice through where they had just stood. When they stood up they saw the sword stick in a tree and man with a bandaged mouth standing on the hilt, perfectly balanced.

"Well if it isn't the kid that ran wat from the Land of the Mists, Momochi Zabuza!" Kakashi said once everyone was standing. He then turned and looked at his team, "Don't interfere." he ordered before turning back to the enemy ninja and lifting up his headband.

"How..." Sasuke whispered as he stared at his teacher ing complete shock.

"Huh..." Naruto muttered, she didn't get what was so important about the red eye.

"Well if it isn't the copy-cat ninja himself." Zabuza chuckled. "This is going to be more fun than I thought." he said before disappearing as a large splash sounded from the water nearby.

"Protect Tazuna at all cost!" Kakashi yelled back to his team, never once taking his eyes off the water. The air started to fill with mist and pretty soon they couldn't see their own hands in front of their faces.

* * *

(I suck at fighting scenes so lets just shorten this one.)

The fight was long and exhausting. At one point Zabuza had appeared within the protection circle around Tazuna. They would have died had it not been for their sensie. When Kakashi was imprisoned they thought they would truly die. Thankfully Naruto and Sasuke came together and worked to free Kakashi from the prison. All the thoughts they had earlier were long gone.

* * *

Kakashi was just about to kill Zabuza when three senbon needles came out of nowhere and implanted themselves in Zabuza's neck.

"I thank you for you assistance." a Hunter-nin from the Mist appeared next to the body of the missing-nin.

"Wait a minute!" Naruto yelled. "How could you, a kid my age, take out someone so quickly when even Kakashi-sensei had trouble!?" she couldn't accept that this ninja in front of her took out some one as strong as Zabuza with a few needles.

"Give it a rest Naruto." Kakashi said, "There will be times where we encounter ninja younger than you and stronger than me. We have to live with the fact that there are ninja out there that are stronger than us."

"Your fight is over for now." the hunter-nin said. "I'll take the body now." and with that the dead body and the missing-nin disappeared in a swirl of water. A moment or two later Sakura spoke up, "Sensie?" she said, "Aren't hunter-nin suppose to dispose of the body on sight?"

"Shit." Kakashi muttered before falling over onto the ground

**XOXOX**

**::::I would say Cliffhanger but you know what happens next. They go to Tazuna's. Again excuse the grammer mistakes and spelling if there is any. I hope you liked this chapter.  
Next Chapter::::The end of the Wave mission and more development between Sasuke and Naruto! Will Sasuke finally be able to coner Naruto and get the truth? read the next chapter and find out!**

**P  
L  
E  
A  
S  
E**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**

**P.S::::The more reviews I get the faster I'll update!**


	5. Tree Climbing and Unravelled Secrets

**OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I HAVE TO CHECK AGAIN! YUP, IT'S TRUE! I FINALLY FINISHED CHAPTER FIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I do not own Naruto -insert tears here-**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**Henge is Troublesome**

**5**

Kakashi lied in the bed, going over the battle again and again in his mind. Something just wasn't right. It was something about the hunter-nin, something that he had forgotten. As he thought over this his team was out in the forest working on chakra control. He had them climbing trees and so fa only Sakura had gotten it. He reminded himself that he would have to tell Naruto to rest soon. She wouldn't be able to hold her henge for much longer.

"I brought your lunch, sensei." he looked up to see Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami, holding a try of food just for him. He quickly hid the book he was reading and smiled. "Thank you Tsunami-san." he said. She smiled back at him, gave him his food, and once again left him to his thoughts.

**With Team 7**

"Dammit!" Naruto yelled as she once again fell to the ground. Sasuke was way a head of her and she just couldn't get the right amount of chakra on the bottom of her feet. Sighing, she did the last thing she ever wanted to do. She asked Sakura for help.

"Pay attention." Sakura said, "It takes mental energy to generate and manipulate chakra. So if you stress too much it won't work. Just relax and focus on the tree until you can feel how much energy you need."

"Thanks Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, meaning it for the very first time. She then left the pick haired kunochi and went back to her tree. Sasuke had watched the interaction between the two and contemplated whether or not to ask Naruto what Sakura had said. After a minute of two he decided against it. He was an Uchiha after all.

Unaware to the three young genin Inari, Tazuna's grandson, was watching them from a few yards away.

**Dinner**

Naruto had only a few minutes to sneak off and release her henge. After those moments in her real form she quickly put up her henge once again. She was lucky she had so much chakra to waste.

At dinner things got more competitive between Sasuke and Naruto. When Sasuke would ask for more, Naruto would too. Neither would stop until the other.

"Stop eating before you two get sick!" Sakura finally screamed at the two.

"I wanna eat." Sasuke said, shutting Sakura up once and for all. Unfortunately after another bowl of rice both turned their head and said good bye to what they had eaten. Suddenly Naruto just about passed out. It was too much for her body to go through so she quickly excused herself and ran out of the house and into the forest. Sasuke stared the entire time and wondered or not he should follow her. He hadn't been able to get her alone since their conversation a few days ago.

**With Naruto**

Once deep in the forest Naruto dropped her henge and fell to her knees in exhaustion.

_"So much better."_ she thought. Her thoughts were then clouded by a sudden yawn. Without thinking she laid down on the ground and soon all that could be heard was her soft snores.

* * *

Haku thought himself to be a good person. So when he saw a girl sleeping in the middle of the forest he did what any normal person would do. He gently woke her up.

"You'll get a cold if you sleep out here." Haku told her as she slowly started waking up. Naruto rubbed her eyes and looked around for the cause of her awake-ness.

"Who are you?" she asked once her eyes hit Haku. _"Damn he's really girly looking!" _she thought.

"I'm Haku. Are you a...ninja?" he asked and she nodded, "Yup, I'm a genin from Konoha!" she said happily.

"What were you doing way out here?" Haku asked and continued to stare at the girl. _"She is quiet pretty." _he thought to himself.

"I was just taking a rest." Naruto told him. "You see, only a few in my village know I'm actually a girl. I was getting exhausted from having my henge on for too long that I had to come here a release it." Naruto explained to the girly looking boy.

"Why do you hide your true gender?"

"It's complicated." Naruto said. "But one of the reasons is that it's easier to train if every one thinks I'm a boy and not a weak little girl."

"Are you training for someone?" Haku asked and giggled when Naruto looked at her in bewilderment. "Do you have anyone special in your life?" he asked, "When people are fighting for someone they are stronger. But when people are fighting only for themselves they are weak."

"Of course I'm fighting for those few people I can call friends." Naruto told him. _"I'm fighting to protect Iruka, and the old man, and even my team now!" _she thought to herself.

"Then you will become stronger." the boy said before getting up. "I believe we will meet again someday." he then walked off leaving Naruto alone in the forest, or so she thought.

"So you really are a girl." Sasuke jumped down from the tree branch he was standing on and walked up to the girl he had once thought to be a boy.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto chuckled nervously, "Can't you tell a henge when you see one?"

"Stop pretending dobe." Sasuke smirked, "I heard the whole conversation."

"What do you want then!?" Naruto suddenly screamed at him, "Why do you care so much that I'm a girl!?" Sasuke stared at her with a some what shocked esspression on his face. He couldn't answer her question because he had no answer. So he remained quiet.

"Fine don't answer me." Naruto said before glaring at the Uchiha. "But I swear to god if you tell one soul that I'm a girl I will do everything in my power to kill you." and with that Naruto walked off, never seeing the smile on Sasuke's face.

_"I'm not gay!" _

**The next day at dinner**

"There's a chance that Zabuza isn't dead." Kakashi said while him and his team waited for dinner to be served.

"WHAT!?" Naruto shouted at him with wide eyes, "That's impossible! We saw his body ourselves. The hunter-nin took him away..."

"Exactly. The hunter-nin took him _away_." Kakashi interupted. "Hunter-nin are trained to dispose of an enemy's body at the place of death. I believe that the _hunter-nin_ was his partner."

"So what does this mean?" Sakura asked.

"It means," Kakashi sighed, "That he will most likely attack again." Sakura looked scared, Sasuke's face held no emotion what so ever, and Naruto looked eager. "That just means we'll have to train harder!" Naruto cheated, unknowingly making her team feel better.

"Why do you try so hard?" the four looked up to see Inari had come to dinner.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"It doesn't matter how much you train!" Inari shouted, "You'll always be too weak to face Gato and his men!"

"Hey!" Naruto shouted at the kid, "We're not you and we're not going to lose!"

"SHUT UP!" Inari cried, tears dripping down his face, "You don't know a thing about me! You're always clowning around! How would you know all the suffering and pain I've been through!" everything and everyone was quiet, including Naruto who just stared at the boy.

"Naruto..." Kakashi said, knowing that what the boy said had hit his student badly.

"So," Naruto began, ignoring her sensei, "You think it's alright to sit around crying while everyone pities you!?" her voice began to rise. "It takes a real man to sit around and cry you big baby!" Inari had finally had enough. He stood up, knocking his chair down in the process, and ran out of the house.

"Naruto you went to far!" Sakura screeched but Naruto ignored her and went up to the bedroom she was sharing with Sasuke.

Meanwhile Kakashi had left the room and followed Inari out to the porch. The boy was sitting at the end on the porch, trying to stop the tears that were still running down his face.

"May I sit here." Kakashi asked, causing Inari to turn around quickly and try to wipe some of the tears away. Kakashi didn't wait for him to answer.

"He didn't mean what he said, or in a way he did." Kakashi told the boy. "You see, like you, Naruto grew up with out a father," Kakashi explained, "In fact he grew up with no parents at all. He raised himself." Inari was staring at the older man, his tears slowly drying up.

"Naruto didn't say those things to be mean. He just doesn't understand how you can sit around and cry while he hasn't cried in years." he told Inari, "I think one day, he just got tired of crying for attention and started working for it. He said those things to you because he understands you."

"What!" Inari interuppted.

"He can't leave you alone because you've gotten under his skin." Kakashi said with a smile before getting up and leaving. Inari sat there speechless until he turned his head back to look at the night sky.

**The next day**

"SHIT!" Naruto screamed. She had overslept and her team had left her behind, "Why didn't they wake me up!?"

"Oh, you're awake." Naruto turned her head to see Tsunami carrying a tray of food into the room.

"Um...yeah." Naruto chuckled nervously, "Where'd my team go?" she ask.

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei wanted you to take the day off. He said you should just rest today." Tsunami explained.

"Great!" Naruto screamed and started to search for her clothes. "First chance they get and they ditch me!" finally dressed the jumped out the window, "Bye!" she shouted.

"He's very enthusiastic." Tsunami said to her son who was trailing silently behind her. He just continued to stare at where Naruto had stood moments before.

**At the bridge**

"What the hell!" Tazuna shouted, his bottle of saki shattering when it hit the ground. In front of them laid the thirty bodies of the bridge workers. All around them they could here the laugh of the one who killed them. Mist started to fill the area and Kakashi gave off orders to protect Tazuna.

"Been a while Kakashi." they heard Zabuza's voice, "And I see you have those brats again. Oh look ons trembling in _fear_!" Zabuza then appeared in front of Sasuke, who was indeed trembling.

"I'm shaking with eagerness for a rematch." Sasuke told the missing-nin who looked shocked, but only for a moment.

"Just be careful Sasuke." Kakashi said right before Sasuke began his attack.

**Back with Naruto**

"Get away from my mama!" Inari shouted before running at the two men who held his mother captive. It was the only thing he could think of at the time.

"NO!" Tsunami shouted. But it was too late, Inari was already to close to the hired thugs.

"Kawarimi no Jutsu!" Inari was hit, or so the thugs thought until they saw three pieces of log fall to the ground.

Inari was shocked to find himself standing behind a smiling Naruto. "Way to go Inari." she said, "When you distracted those idiots I was able to grab your mother." he appeared not to notice the two thugs about to charge him when all of a sudden he threw two shuriken. They missed.

"Heh." one thug said, "You think those two would work on us." Naruto just looked at them and grinned as she watched the two shuriken turn to clones and bash them against the head.

"Idiots." she muttered before turning back to Tsunami and Inari. "Sorry I called you a baby, Inari." Naruto said with a smile, "What you just did proved that you're a big strong boy." she grinned before messing his hair up a bit. Inari was once again speechless until tears started falling down his face. Naruto smiled at the kid, "I have to go and save my team, you alright here Inari?" the boy nodded and watched at Naruto ran at high speeds towards the unfinished bridge.

**XOXOX**

**A/N:::: **And that was chapter five. Sorry it took me so long to update. I have just been super busy these past three weeks. There's been sweet sixteens, malls, school, friends houses. So yeah...anyway i hope you liked this chapter!

**P  
L  
E  
A  
S  
E**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**


	6. Death Scares and the End of the Mission

**Finally chapter six is here! This is the end of the mission and by far the longest chapter I've done so far. **

**I DO NO OWN NARUTO**

**Enjoy**

**Henge is Troublesome**

**6**

"Shit." Sasuke muttered to himself. Even he would admit that he had gotten in over his head. This masked boy in front of him was too strong, way too strong. At first he was winning, and then BAM he was surrounded by mirrors with no way out. Pain exploded in his right leg and he looked down to see several senbon needles sticking out of it. The only thing he could do at this point of muttered another curse and dodged the incoming attack.

The masked boy, called Haku, appeared to be in every mirror, but Sasuke knew better. Another attack shot out and Sasuke barely dodged it. Blood started to drip from his wounds and he barely registered Haku leaving the mirror prison and going after Sakura, who had thrown a kunia. Luckily an orange blue came out of no where and bashed Haku in the back of the head.

"Uzumaki Naruto has arrived!" the blur shouted as it stopped.

"_Show off." _Sasuke thought as he ignored the feeling he was having as he looked at the blonde. He still could hardly believe that Naruto was really a girl under her henge.

Zabuza stared at the kid for a second before glancing back at his opponent. Making a quick decision he whipped out a few shuriken and threw them at Naruto. Without thinking about what he was doing, Haku blocked the attack with his senbon needles.

"Please let me fight him Zabuza-sama." Haku said, not once taking his eyes off of the blonde ninja.

"So you want to keep him off my hands. Ha, have fun with him." Zabuza said before turning his attention back to Kakashi.

* * *

Sasuke, meanwhile, was still inside the ice mirror cage. His mind was quickly going through plans. With Naruto on the outside they may stand a chance of beating this guys.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted.

"No need to shout, I'm right here." Sasuke froze where he was before turning his head slowly to see none other then Uzumaki Naruto standing next to him.

"You…You idiot!" he shouted at the blonde, "Why did you come in here!? Now you're trapped too!" Naruto looked at him, then looked around, then looked back at him before chuckling nervously. "Opps."

"That's all you can say!"

"Sorry?" Sasuke glared at Naruto before turning away from him and trying to come up with another plan. One that included both of them being inside the ice mirror cage.

"_Come on think! Think, Sasuke, think!" _nothing was coming to him. His mind was a total blank. All he could do was watch as the masked enemy melted into another mirror. All of a sudden Naruto threw an attack at the masked ninja, she missed but in doing so she gave Sasuke an idea.

"Damn." Naruto muttered as she landed next to Sasuke. She knew that her attack wouldn't have done anything but she was shocked to see that she missed the mask ninja completely.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah, Sasuke?"

"I've got a plan." Sasuke told her, "I need you to attack him again, but this time attack with clones. I'll handle the rest."

"Gotcha." Naruto nodded before shouting out the jutsu and attack with ten clones, each hitting at least two mirrors. Sasuke smirked when he watched Haku emerge from the mirrors to attack Naruto. That's when he struck, "GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!" he blew, causing a giant fireball to spring from his mouth at Haku. It missed him buy a centimeter.

"Dammit." Sasuke muttered as Naruto returned to his side, her henge having dropped. Several senbon needles were embedded dead into her skin but she was holding up.

"Do you think you can do it again?" Sasuke asked and watched as all Naruto did was nod before launching another attack causing Haku to once again emerge from his mirrors. This time Sasuke was able to hit Haku but it barely had an affect. Haku stopped for a half a second to star at Sasuke before disappearing in yet another mirror. Sasuke smirked, he could do this. Unfortunately, as he had this thought Naruto collapsed from exhaustion.

"Naruto!" Sasuke ran over to the blonde girl and felt her pulse and thankfully it was still there, she was just unconscious.

"You care for this girl?" Sasuke turned to see Haku staring at him from a mirror. Sasuke said nothing; he just stared at Haku as if he was willing him to die right then and there.

"She's a curious girl, disguising herself as a boy." Haku continued, "I think I'm starting to care for her too." Sasuke glared at the boy before taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. When he opened them Haku was shocked to see that they had changed.

"You will not go near Naruto." Sasuke said calmly before launching an attack at the masked ninja causing him to flee from his current mirror. Unfortunately for Haku that was just what Sasuke wanted.

"GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!" this time the fireball hit Haku dead on, slamming the enemy ninja up against his own mirrors. Sasuke smirked, thinking he had won; sadly he saw Haku stand up and got ready to throw more senbon. Sasuke got ready to dodge but saw to late that Haku wasn't aiming for him but for the unconscious blonde. He did the only thing he could do at the time; he jumped in front of the attack and took all the senbon needles.

"So you do care for her." Haku said more to himself then to the Uchiha.

"Shut…up." Sasuke whispered as he fought to stay conscious. Sadly he couldn't and he felt himself falling backwards only to be caught by the blonde ninja herself.

"Sasuke you idiot." Naruto muttered, "Why did you save me like that?" she didn't expect an answer yet she got one.

"I don't…know why." Sasuke gasped, "My body just…moved." His eyes closed and his pulse stopped.

"Sasuke." Naruto said, "Sasuke!" she shook the body but the Uchiha didn't open his eyes neither to he swat the blonde away. "SASUKE!"

"Is this the first time you've seen a comrade die?" Haku wasn't entirely sure that the blonde was even listening to him. "I can tell you now that it won't be the last." Naruto's eyes never left Sasuke.

"He was strong though, for genin that is." Haku continued.

"Shut up." Naruto whispered just loud enough for the masked ninja to here. "Shut up, you know nothing about him!" she screamed and turned to glare at him. Haku gasped at the sight of her crimson eyes. They almost looked like the color of blood and for the first time in a while Haku was afraid.

* * *

Outside of the mirrors Kakashi and Zabuza fought, neither able to get an advantage over the other. To Sakura, who was off to the side guarding Tazuna, it seemed as if the fight would go on forever. But suddenly both ninja stopped as they felt a chakra that wasn't theirs. This chakra was filled with bloodlust that even Zabuza shivered at. Kakashi's eye widened as he recognized the terrible chakra to belong to the Nine Tailed Fox.

_"The beast hasn't broken out yet but I have to end this fight quickly." _Kakashi thought before pulling one last trick.

* * *

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Naruto screamed as red chakra started to engulf her. All around swirls of chakra formed created what looked like tails. All Haku could do was stare in fear and confusion.

_"What is this?" _he thought as the chakra began to take the form of the Kyuubi. Naruto's injuries began to heal as she stood, her glare never leaving Haku's mask. Before Haku could blink Naruto attacked head on. Haku threw Senbon needles but Naruto either dodged or deflected them without even touching them.

_"What is she?"_ Naruto made contact, a simple kick in the stomach sent Haku flying through the air. He barely managed to land on his feet but before he could blink Naruto landed another blow this time to his face. Haku once again flew through the air and crashed through the mirrors, landing on the bridge outside of the mirrors. He did the only thing he thought he could do, he stood and waited for his death.

_"I have failed you Zabuza-sama." _Haku thought as Naruto ran towards him. _"Please forgive me." _His mask fell to the ground and Naruto's fist was inches from his face when it stopped.

"You." Naruto whispered as she remember the boy she had met in the clearing. "You're the boy." She whispered as he eyes slowly reverted back to their blue color.

"Are you not going to kill me?" Haku asked as he stared at the girl before him. He could no longer feel the killer intent coming from her. Had she really just stopped because she recognized him from the clearing? "I murdered your friend, are you really going to spare me?" a fist connected with his face and sent him to the ground.

"Why!?" Naruto screamed, "Why are you so willing to die!?"

"I failed Zabuza-sama. I have no reason to live now."

"Bullshit!" she screamed, "Just living is reason enough, you shouldn't want to die just because you lost to another ninja." Unknowingly tears started to fall from her eyes. "There's always going to be someone stronger, better then you! You're not always going to be able to protect Zabuza!"

"I owe my life to him; he saved me from my suffering!" Haku's calm exterior melting away. "I should be strong enough to always be able to protect Zabuza-sama!"

"He's strong enough to protect himself; he doesn't need you to fight his battles for him!"

"What would you know? Zabuza-sama rescued me from my suffering! To him I wasn't a monster, I was a ninja, I was a person!" Haku shouted at the girl causing her to go silent for a moment.

"I would know." She whispered just loud enough for him to hear. "For twelve years of my life I was seen as a monster by most the village." Haku looked at her in shock, _"How could anyone see her as a monster?" _

"It wasn't until a graduated that I was acknowledged by my peers and even some of the Jounin." She told him, "They saved me but I wouldn't, for one moment, ever consider getting myself killed just because I lost in a fight."

"I…" Haku didn't get to finish his thought as he sensed that Zabuza was in danger. He looked at Naruto and thought for a second about what she said before turning and disappearing to where Zabuza's fight was.

"No!" Naruto screamed and chased after him.

* * *

Kakashi's nin-dogs held Zabuza in place as he charged a chidori in his hand. This time he would make sure the missing-nin died. When his attack was fully charged he charged. Haku then appeared in front of Zabuza to shield him from the attack. Kakashi wanted to stop but it was too late. Then at the last second a flash of orange was seen and the chidori hit, but it didn't pierce either enemy.

"Naruto!" in between the three ninja stood Naruto with a small smile on her face and blood dripping from her lips.

"I couldn't…let you get…yourself killed just be…cause you failed Zabuza." Naruto gasped. Kakashi stared to the dulling blue eyes with shock. Naruto, his student, was standing in front or him with his chidori rammed through her chest.

"Naruto." Haku whispered while Zabuza just stared at the blonde girl in confusion, "This is that blonde idiot?" he asked.

"She wasn't an idiot!" Haku snapped causing Zabuza to take a step back. Haku had never talked like that, let alone to him. Kakashi had yet to say anything.

* * *

The fog was starting to clear and Sakura could start to make out the shapes of the others. To her left stood what looked like four figures and to her right laid the fifth. Another minute and she realized that the figure to her right was Sasuke. In that moment she completely forgot that she was suppose to be guarding Tazuna. She took off running towards her crush without looking back to see if the bridge builder was following.

"Sasuke!" she screamed as she flung herself to his side. She stared at all the blood that coated him before quickly, but carefully, removing all the senbon needles. Once she did that her head fell to his chest and tears crashed down her face.

Tazuna stood to the side and looked at the two with pity. Sure he was annoyed that the pink haired girl had basically abandoned her mission but it was still saddening that the glaring one had died. He sighed before turning his head and searching out the rest of his protection. That's was he saw it. Kakashi standing with his hand rammed through a blonde haired girl's chest. The girl look like a female version of Naruto and it looked as if the girl had died protecting Zabuza and Haku.

"Sakura?" Tazuna said.

"What?"

"Who's that?" Sakura didn't even take her eyes off of her Uchiha crush. "I don't know and I don't care." She whispered. Tazuna turned back and basically glared at the pink haired girl. Then he noticed that the boy she was laying on was breathing.

"Sa…ku…ra." Sasuke breathed causing Sakura to jump up of his chest and stare into his onyx eyes.

"SASUKE!" she screeched happily and flung herself in his arms expecting him to hug her back. Instead he just started looking around for his blonde teammate.

"Where's Naruto?"

"I don't know, he's probably hiding and being an idiot." Sakura said, sad that he wasn't paying her any attention. Then onyx eyes looked over to the left and saw the four figures.

* * *

Naruto opened her eyes to see a big iron gate in front of her, "Where the hell am I?" she muttered to herself as she walked closer to the gate.

**"'Bout time you showed up." **Naruto jumped at the demonic voice and looked up to see to blood red fox eyes.

"Who are you?"

**"Who do you think, Kit?" **the voice asked.

"You're the Kyuubi?"

**"No, I'm just a fluffy bunny rabbit living in your stomach." **Kyuubi said sarcastically.

"What do you want, wasn't I suppose to die or something?" Naruto asked as she stared into the menacing eyes. "I did take an attack to the chest."

**"You ain't dead yet kit, but you came too damn close for my liking."** The Kyuubi told her, **"You die, I die and I ain't ready to die yet." **

"So what are you going to do, I'm pretty sure I just took a killing blow."

**"For a regular ninja, yes, that would have been a killing blow. But you got me and my healing abilities."**

"So that's why I always healed so fast." Naruto said with a thoughtful expression of her face. Kyuubi stared at her, **"You know most would be scared at meeting me." **

"Why would I be scared? You look like an over fluffed plushie to me." The fox growled at her.

* * *

Sasuke ran to Naruto as fast as he could, he reached her just as Kakashi pulled his arm free of her and laid her down on the bridge.

"She's still breathing." Kakashi whispered, knowing those around him were listening.

"How is that possible?" Zabuza asked, "That had to have gone straight through her heart."

"No, it missed by an inch." Haku told him as he stared at the unconscious blonde. He then turned towards his master, "Zabuza I wish to withdraw myself from this mission." Zabuza stared at the boy in front of him before nodded, "I think I would like that too." He wouldn't admit it out loud but he wasn't as coldhearted as those around him believed. He secretly saw Haku as a son and he was extremely thankful that this ninja, who he barely knew, saved his and Haku's life.

"Well, well, well." All five ninja and the bridge builder looked up to see a short fat man walking towards them with a group of at least fifty men following behind.

"Who knew that the demon Zabuza would betray me?" Gato, the fat man, sneered as he stopped twenty feet away from the group.

"Gato I'll give you a warning; leave now or I won't hesitate to kill you." Zabuza hissed. He never liked Gato to begin with but it was good money.

"I doubt even you could get past all my guards and kill me without any arms."

"He won't have to." Haku told the fat man, a glare firmly set in place. Gato only laughed, "Just try…" Gato fell to the ground dead, a senbon needle in his neck. The fifty men stared at the body before glaring at the small group of ninjas.

"You just killed out paycheck!"

"Now what are we going to do!?"

"You owe us the money!" before any of the fifty men could actually make a move to kill the ninja an arrow flew though the air and landed in front of them. The ninjas and the group of men looked across the bridge and saw all the villagers assembled and ready to fight. After seeing them and a couple of bunshin the men turned tail and ran.

* * *

Sasuke sat on the bridge with Naruto's head on his lap. Sakura stood above him still trying to get over the fact that Naruto was a girl. Somehow Naruto's injury had already healed and now they were only waiting for the blonde to show them her beautiful blue eyes. Then Sasuke heard a groan and looked down to see Naruto slowly opening her eyes. Blue looked into onyx for a moment before the blonde smiled.

"You're alive." Then she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Two weeks later**

"You sure you don't want to come with us?" Kakashi asked the missing-nin.

"No, I think Haku and I will stay in Wave for a little bit, make up for what we tried to do." Zabuza answered.

"Well, you're always welcome in Konoha."

* * *

"I'm gonna miss you Haku." Naruto smiled as she and he team faced Haku.

"I'll miss you too Naru-chan." He smirked slightly when he realized Sasuke glaring at him. "I still don't know how to thank you for saving my life."

"Just make dire that I don't regret it." Naruto told him.

"We have to go guys." Sakura told them as she realized they were suppose to be meeting Kakashi at the bridge.

"Well Bye Haku." Naruto said and made to turn around only to be stopped by Haku. "Bye Naru-chan." Then very quickly he pressed his lips against hers before turning and running off. Naruto held a finger to her lips.

_"Sasuke's was better. Wait, what!?"_ She thought before shaking her head feel of thoughts and leaving towards the bridge. She completely missed the look of jealously cross Sasuke's face for a second time.

**At the bridge**

"Thank you so much." Tazuna said as he shook hands with Kakashi.

"It wasn't a problem." Kakashi told him.

"Bye Naruto!" Inari said as he threw his arms around the blonde that he now saw as an older sister.

"Bye Inari, stay good."

"I will!" After another round of 'goodbyes' team seven turned away from the village and walked across the bridge.

"Hey, we still haven't named the bridge." Inari noticed.

"So we haven't." Tazuna said, "How about _The Great Tazuna Bridge_." He announced, only half joking.

"No, _The Great Naruto Bridge_." Inari suggested.

"_The Great Naruto Bridge_?" Tazuna repeated, "I like it."

**XOXOXOX**

**And that was chapter six. I think this is one of my better chapters but I might be wrong, I don't know you tell me. Next chapter will be the start of the chunnin exams but I don't know when I'll be putting it up.**

**P  
L  
E  
A  
S  
E**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**


	7. on hold

**I'm stuck. **

**I've decided to put this story on hold once again for I'm drawing a blank whenever I try to write this story.**

**Sorry, I know there are a lot of people waiting for the continuation of this story but I can't get any ideas at the moment.**

**I think it's because I've been more busy than I usually am and I can't keep up with all my story plots.**

**I think I've mentioned it before but I tend to write more than I can handle sometimes. **

**Anyway I'll post up a new chapter as soon as I can think of something.**

**I can't promise that it will be anytime soon since it's already been months since my last real update.**

**Again sorry!**

**~Foxygirl0413**


End file.
